clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dock
The Dock is a room in Club Penguin that is accessible from the Town, Beach, Ski Village, and Map. There is also a picnic table, a bench, and a frozen water fountain. Since it is mostly a big open space, the Dock is usually always decorated for parties. Parties The Dock is decorated for most parties, look below for the some of the parties and the decorations used: 2006 *Winter Luau 2006 - A shack was added giving out free Hawaiian Leis. *Summer Party 2006 - 3 red and blue tents were added, along a fish with an apple in its mouth, plus two more rubber rings and two red and blue surfboards. *Christmas Party 2006 - An ice skating rink, a cave in the east, a snowman, more snow than usual, and a table with cups of coffee were added. 2007 *St. Patrick's Day Party 2007 - Free Shamrock Hats, green planks and rubber rings and a washing line with Shamrocks on were added. *Pirate Party 2007 - Two flags, barrels, balloons, a treasure chest, planks, and an anchor were added. *Summer Kickoff Party 2007 - A massive sand-castle with a moat and the rubber rings in the opposite place were added. *Water Party 2007 - Water pumps, a glass floor in the middle of the Dock, and palm trees were added. *Camp Penguin - Signs, tracks, tables and a mini-kitchen were added. *Fall Fair 2007 - The games Grab and Spin and Ring the Bell, balloons, Juice Stand and a new entrance to Hydro Hopper were added. *Surprise Party 2007 - Craters, cacti, and a pale of hay were added. 2008 *Sub-Marine Party 2008 - A boat, Inflatable Fish, a Blue Background, shells and Sea Plants were added. *April Fools' Party 2008 - Poles and signs saying "GO REALLY FAST" and "SUPER SPEED" were added. *Club Penguin Improvement Project - Same as the April Fools 2008, but penguins were Green Puffles. *Rockhopper's Arrival Party - A background of Gary, Rockhopper and Yarr, The Migrator Aqua Grabber, red tracks, an anchor, a Treasure Chest and a barrier were added. *Medieval Party 2008 - Anvils, a signpost and two carts were added. *Water Party 2008 - A snow castle with water surrounding it were added. *Music Jam 2008 - A pink stage, electric and acoustic guitars, drums, stars, and a pink walkway were added. *Penguin Games 2008 - A sign saying "BREAK TIME", a Fresh Ground Coffee stand, a track, tables, and chairs were added. *Fall Fair 2008 - Same as the Fall Fair 2007. *Halloween Party 2008 - A cemetery with pumpkins and one big pumpkin with a face was added. *Christmas Party 2008 - Same as the 2006 Christmas Party. 2009 *Winter Fiesta 2009 - Plants, three walls, a mat, a DJ stand, boomboxes and a barbecue were added. *Puffle Party 2009 - A furry Puffle and Penguin Play Area was added. *St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 - A pot of gold and loads of shamrocks were added. *Snow Sculpture Showcase 2009 - Clumps of snow and a sculpture of penguins with Puffles was added. *April Fools' Party 2009 - A box which came out of another box and another and so on, two snow sculptures, and one clump of snow was added. *Medieval Party 2009 - Same as the Medieval Party 2008. *Adventure Party 2009 - A river boat. *Music Jam 2009 - A new stage was there every two days. *Festival of Flight 2009 - A new stage was there every two days. *The Fair 2009 - Ring the Bell, a new entrance to Hydro Hopper, hay, balloons, and a juice stand was added. *Sensei's Scavenger Hunt - An orange sky was added. *Halloween Party 2009 - Same as 2008, but with frequent thunder and storms. *Holiday Party 2009 - The Dock was transformed into a place for penguins to skate around. A fire, and some hot chocolate or coffee on a table was added. 2010 *Puffle Party 2010 - A huge puffle condo was added. *Penguin Play Awards 2010 - The Dock was made into an interviewing area. This is where the Press Hat was found. *April Fools' Party 2010 - A painting area was added. The snowballs changed to paint balloons. This was where the Red Propeller Cap is found. *Medieval Party 2010 - A blacksmith area was added. *Island Adventure Party 2010 - A planning area for ships was added. *Music Jam 2010 - An electro-themed stage was added. *The Fair 2010 - Ring the Bell, Puffle Shuffle, a new entrance to Hydro Hopper, hay, balloons, and a juice stand was added. 2011 *Wilderness Expedition 2011 - An entrance to the Glade was hosted here. *Puffle Party 2011 - A giant scratch tower for puffles and penguins to walk on was added. *April Fools' Party 2011 - A canvas was added, of which you would get a Purple Propeller hat for throwing paint on it. *Earth Day 2011 - The Dock was transformed into the habitat of the African Painted Dog. *Medieval Party 2011 - Carriage cars were added. *Music Jam 2011 - A big Stage was added. *Island Adventure Party 2011 - A ship with walking crabs were added. *The Fair 2011 - There were Spin To Win, Ring The Bell and Puffle Shuffle games added. *Halloween Party 2011 - A big pumpkin patch was added. *Card-Jitsu Party - An entrance to the Ninja Headquarters was added here. 2012 *Underwater Expedition - As the actual Beach was underwater at the time, the Dock was used as a substitute Beach, and it also held a diving board. There was trash in the water, which you could help pick up for a free background. *Fashion Show - The Camera Pin was located over here for the event. *Rockhopper's Quest - An announcement was located over here to sail away with Rockhopper during the quest. *Puffle Party 2012 - A giant scratch tower for puffles and penguins to walk on was added. *Medieval Party 2012 - The whole Dock transformed into a swampy wet forest with a Fairy Branch (Slingshot) that you could collect. Also, the Hydro Hopper was turned into a massive leaf. *Meteor Strike/Before Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 - a Giant Purple Meteor hit the Dock on June 7, 2012. *Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 - There were gray clouds near the Town Center and buildings visible. *Before Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam - Dubstep was seen here tied to balloons. *Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam - The Dock was the same as previous Music Jam Parties only that the sky has changed and the sky was similar to the sky of the Sunset Background *At the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit, the Dock was full of watermelons. *At The Fair 2012 there were three games; Memory game, Spin to Win, and Ring the bell. There was also an Iced treats stand. *At the Halloween Party 2012 there was a pumpkin patch. *During Operation: Blackout, a tent was put up in the dock to care for Puffles. *During the Holiday Party 2012, the Dock was decorated to look like Frost Bite's lair. 2013 *During the Hollywood Party, the sky changed to nighttime during the party. *Before the Puffle Party 2013, a Rainbow Puffle would appear here each 10 minutes. *During the Puffle Party 2013, it was set as the Blue Puffle domain. *Before the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 began, there were several crystals located here. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013, a burning building was placed here to be put out by a Firetruck's house; however, the building was inaccessible. There was also a Club Penguin Fire Department station. The snow was replaced with a city street. *During the Card-Jitsu Party 2013, the room was the same from the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. You could access the Ninja Headquarters from this room. This was the domain room of Fire and there was a lot of lava everywhere. *During the Star Wars Takeover, the Millennium Falcon was located here. The Death Star could be also seen in the sky. *During the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam, there was sand instead of snow. There was a stage with some towels added and the Hydro Hopper (boat) was different. *During the Construction of the Halloween Party 2013, there was a crate filled with slime. *During the Halloween Party 2013, a graveyard was located here and there was an ectoplasmatic pool. *During Operation: Puffle, the sky was darkened. *During the Holiday Party 2013, the place was decorated with an assortment of light-bulbs. A fountain and an entrance to igloos were also placed here. The Green Line railroad could be seen behind. 2014 *During The Fair 2014, there was the entrance to the Amazement Park. *During the Muppets World Tour, the room was transformed to celebrate Mexico. *During the Puffle Party 2014, the room was transformed into a Wildlife Park. *On May 1st, the Dock hosted the first Funny Hat Week in Club Penguin. *As revealed in the future, the dock will transform into a zoo called the Interstellar Zoo, featuring many species. *During the Penguin Cup it was the Team Space Squids domain room. There was a small soccer pitch, several lockers, a desk with many computers and a Soccer Ball hologram. Penguins could play videogames as well and claim the Space Squid Vuvuzela. *During the Frozen Party, the room was decorated like Arendelle Castle. The room could be frozen by throwing magical snowballs at it. * During the Halloween Party 2014, it was decorated the same way as the Halloween Party 2013. *During the Pirate Party 2014, the room was transformed into Pirate Bar and a Port. *During the Merry Walrus Party, the room featured a stable, a paddock and first aid area. 2015 * During the Star Wars Rebels Takeover, it was an Imperial landing area. * During the SoundStudio Party, there was a neon sign pointing to the party, and the sky transitioned from day to night. * During the Puffle Party 2015, it was decorated the same way as the Puffle Party 2014. *The Cave Maze was held here. *During the Frozen Fever Party, it was decorated to resemble the palace courtyard from Frozen Fever. Anna's birthday celebration was held here. Trivia *In the Club Penguin app, it is named "Docks". *When ninjas "use the elements to change the weather", the distant mountains seen from the Dock can change color. *In the Club Penguin app, if you go next to the frozen fountain, your penguin will get the beak stuck in it, and scratch the beak after you get it out. Pins *Balloon pin *Pumpkin pin *Cardboard Box pin *Magnifying Glass Pin *Frog Pin *Snow Globe Pin *Tiki Mask Pin *Tropical Feather Pin *Camera pin *Windmill Pin *Prehistoric Hammer Pin *Fruit Smoothie Pin Gallery Graphical Designs rocketsnail-images-cp-dockCp-dock.jpg|As seen in a very early sneak peek by Rocketsnail in 2005.http://rocketsnail.com/blog/2005/07/26/sneak-peek-part-8/ Dock.PNG|2006-2012 New Dock!.png|2012-Present Map Icons DockIcon.png|The Dock as seen on the map. Holiday Party Map Icon Dock.PNG|The Dock as seen during the Holiday Party 2012. HolidayParty2013DockMapIcon.png|The Dock as seen during the Holiday Party 2013. MuppetsWorldTourDockMapIcon.png|The Dock as seen during the Muppets World Tour. PuffleParty2014DockMapIcon.png|The Dock as seen during the Puffle Party 2014. FuturePartyDockInterstellarZooMapIcon.png|The Dock as seen during the Future Party. PenguinCupDockMapIcon.png|The Dock as seen during the Penguin Cup. FrozenPartyDockMapIcon.png|The Dock as seen during the Frozen Party. DockHalloweenParty2014MapIcon.png|The Dock as seen during the Halloween Party 2014. PirateParty2014DockMapIcon.png|The Dock as seen during the Pirate Party 2014. StarWarsRebelsTakeoverDockMapIcon.png|The Dock as seen during the Star Wars Rebels Takeover. 2006 I221878096_8039_2.jpg|Winter Luau 2006 Summer Party 2.jpg|Summer Party 2006 Cymbal2.png|Instrument Hunt Haloweenparety.png|Halloween Party 2006 ChristmasParty2006Dock.png|Christmas Party 2006 2007 Dock Fiest 07.png|Winter Fiesta 2007 I217165662 21357 2.jpg|Festival of Snow 2007 St. Patrick's Day Party 2007 Dock.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2007 April Fools Party 2007 Dock.png|April Fools' Party 2007 Pirate dock.PNG|Pirate Party 2007 Summer dock.PNG|Summer Kickoff Party 2007 Dockwp2007.png|Water Party 2007 Dock-camp.jpg|Camp Penguin Carnival Dock.jpg|Fall Fair 2007 Dock Halloween 07.png|Halloween Party 2007 Yee Haw Dock.jpg|Surprise Party 2007 Christmas07Dock.png|Christmas Party 2007 2008 Winter Fiesta 2008 Dock.png|Winter Fiesta 2008 Cpunderwaterdock.jpg|Sub-Marine Party 2008 SPD08Dock.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2008 Dock April Fools' Party 2008.PNG|April Fools' Party 2008 I244762488 19226 2.jpg|Easter Egg Hunt 2008 Pirate dock.jpg|Rockhopper's Arrival Party Medieval Dock.PNG|Medieval Party 2008 Summer Water Dock.PNG|Water Party 2008 Music Jam Themed Dock.PNG|Music Jam 2008 Pgdock.png|Penguin Games Fallfairdock.png|Fall Fair 2008 Halloween 2008 Dock.PNG|Halloween Party 2008 Dockchristmas.png|Christmas Party 2008 2009 Dock Fiesta.png|Winter Fiesta 2009 Dock Puffle.jpg|Puffle Party 2009 Dock St Patricks.jpg|St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 Dock af.jpg|April Fools' Party 2009 The Dock during the Construction of the Adventure Party 2009.png|Adventure Party 2009 construction File:Adventure_Party_2009_dock!.png|Adventure Party 2009 The Dock during the Construction of Music Jam 2009.png|Music Jam 2009 construction File:Club-penguin-music-jam-2009-dock.png|Music Jam 2009 The Dock during the Construction of the Festival of Flight 2009.png|Festival of Flight construction Fof9.png|Festival of Flight Dock during Fall Fair 2009.jpg|The Fair 2009 The Dock during Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt 2009.png|Sensei's Scavenger Hunt Dockcp09.png|Halloween Party 2009 File:Christmas Party 2009 Dock.PNG|Holiday Party 2009 2010 The Dock during the Puffle Party 2010.png|Puffle Party 2010 PPADock.png|Penguin Play Awards 2010 Dock aprilfools2010.png|April Fools' Party 2010 MedievalParty2010Dock.PNG|Medieval Party 2010 IAPDock.png|Island Adventure Party 2010 MusicJam2010Dock.PNG|Music Jam 2010 File:TheFair2010Dock.PNG|The Fair 2010 HalloweenParty2010Dock.png|Halloween Party 2010 The Dock during the Great Storm of 2010 before rain.png|The Great Storm of 2010 (Before rain) The Dock during the Great Storm of 2010 during rain.png|The Great Storm of 2010 (With rain) dockWDOP.png|Celebration of Water Holiday Party Dock.png|Holiday Party 2010 2011 800px-WE-Dock.png|Wilderness Expedition Dock Puffle (1).PNG|Puffle Party 2011 Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.jpeg|April Fools' Party 2011 construction April fools party 2011 dock.jpeg|April Fools' Party 2011 The Dock during the Earth Day Party 2012.png|Earth Day 2011 The Dock during the Island Adventure Party 2011.png|Island Adventure Party 2011 (Boat destroyed) The Dock during the Island Adventure Party 2011 (Boat built).png|Island Adventure Party 2011 (Boat built with the Tropical Feather Pin) The Dock during The Fair 2011.png|The Fair 2011 The Dock during the Halloween Party 2011.png|Halloween Party 2011 Card Jistu Party 2011 Dock.jpg|Card-Jitsu Party 2011 The Dock during the Holiday Party 2011.png|Holiday Party 2011 2012 Screen shot 2012-01-26 at 7.43.53 AM.png|Underwater Expedition The Dock during Rockhopper's Quest 2012.png|Rockhopper's Quest Puffle Party 2012 Dock.png|Puffle Party 2012 The Dock during the Construction of the Medieval Party 2012.png|Medieval Party 2012 construction Screenshot 1317.png|Medieval Party 2012 The Dock during the Meteor Strike 2012.png|During the Meteor Strike (One week before the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012) Screenshot_1457.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 The Dock during the Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam 2012.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam APToF Dock.png|Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit FairDock.png|The Fair 2012 Dock HP 21.PNG|Halloween Party 2012 BlackOutDock.PNG|Operation: Blackout (Phase 1) Dock Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Operation: Blackout (Phase 2) dockaftercompletingallstages.PNG|Operation: Blackout (Phase 3) Dock_holiday_party.png|Holiday Party 2012 2013 DockHollywoodParty.png|Hollywood Party PuffleParty2013Dock.png|Puffle Party 2013 MSHT2013DockConstruction.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 construction Dock MSHT 2013.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Dock CJ Party 2013.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2013 DockStarWarsTakeoverConstructionWeek1.png|Star Wars Takeover (Week 1 construction) DockStarWarsTakeoverConstructionWeek2.png|Star Wars Takeover (Week 2 construction) StarWarsTakeoverDock.png|Star Wars Takeover TBM Summer Jam Dock.png|Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam MedievalParty2013DockConstruction.png|Medieval Party 2013 construction Cove Medieval.png|Medieval Party 2013 DockHalloweenParty2013Construction.png|Halloween Party 2013 construction DockHalloweenParty2013.png|Halloween Party 2013 OperationPuffleDock.png|Operation: Puffle HolidayParty13 Dock.PNG|Holiday Party 2013 2014 TheFair2014Dock.png|The Fair 2014 MuppetsWorldTour6.png|Muppets World Tour Puffle Party 2014 Dock.png|Puffle Party 2014 FunnyHatWeekDock.png|Funny Hat Week DockPenguinCup.png|Penguin Cup MusicJam2014Dock.png|Music Jam 2014 Frozen Party Dock.png|Frozen Party Frozen Party Dock (Frozen).png|Frozen Party (Frozen) Halloween Party 2014 Dock.png|Halloween Party 2014 Piratedock.png|Pirate Party 2014 MWalrusPartyDock.png|Merry Walrus Party 2015 Dockstarwarsrebels.png|Star Wars Rebels Takeover Ssdock.png|SoundStudio Party Puffle Party 2015 Dock.png|Puffle Party 2015|link=http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Puffle_Party_2015 Dock Cave Maze 2015.png|Cave Maze Dockfrozenfever.png|Frozen Fever Party Dock Frozen Fever (Frozen).png|Frozen Fever Party (frozen) Rainbow Puffle Party Dock.png|Rainbow Puffle Party Names in other languages See also *Beach *Hydro-Hopper *Ski Village *Town *List of Rooms SWFs *Dock *The St. Patricks Day 2008 *The April Fools Day Party 2008 *The Underwater Party 2008 *The Pirate Party 2008 *The Puffle Party 2009 *The St. Patricks Day Party 2009 *The Medieval Party 2009 *Before The Adventure Party 2009 *The Adventure Party 2009 *Before The Music Jam 2009 *The Music Jam 2009 Sources and references Category:Rooms Category:Places Category:2005 Category:Renovated Rooms